Ich bin aufgewacht
by Vestalie
Summary: Il est des portes qu'il ne faut pas ouvrir. Des choses qu'il ne faut pas souhaiter. Des suppliques qu'il ne faut pas prononcer. Des monstres qu'il ne faut pas réveiller...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Naoki Urasawa.

**Notes : **ha, ma première fic Monster... Que dire dessus? Tous les noms sont des noms allemands, tirés de mon voyage à Hamburg l'idée m'est venue grâce à Yumen-chan, qui pendant une denos nombreuses (et des fois bizarres...) conversations, m'a confié que une seule ff Monster c'était vraiment trop peu, et donc me voilà à la recherche d'un scénar. Mon esprit malade de n'étant jamais à court de stupidité, Ich bin aufgewacht (je suis révéillé, ou je me suis réveillé, je sais pas, je suis une quiche en allemand;) a germé.Ce chapitre tient plus lieu de prlogue, mais bon...Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira

****

**Chapitre 1 : Le réveil**

Isabelle soupira en rangeant la fiche patient de mme Heider. Elle était derrière l'accueil de l'hôpital Erwachen, son tombeau comme elle disait. C'était un petit établissement, au bord d'un village perdu au fin fond de la campagne. Pourtant, Erwachen était un établissement pour riches, avec toute sorte d'aides médicales comme un centre de rééducation. C'était ici qu'on envoyait les personnes influentes, ou bien les hommes d'affaires qu'on voulait écarter du feu de l'action. Donc, beaucoup de prétentieux richards plein d'orgueil mal placé et d'égoïsme. Pas très agréable avec le personnel soignant en résumé.

-Quel vieille pie cette Heider, souffla-t-elle en ses dents.

La secrétaire, Rebecca Kesseler, ricana en entendant ça.

-Tu devrais faire gaffe ma chérie, si on t'entend dire ce genre de chose tu risquerais de te faire virer.

Rebecca était la personne préférée d'Isabelle à Erwachen. Comme elle, elle était dans ce petit hôpital de campagne par défaut, et rêvait un jour d'être mutée dans la ville la plus proche, à savoir Düsseldorf. Ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés au carré, elle avait de petits yeux marron, un rouge à lèvres trop rouge, et un grain de beauté au-dessus de la commissure droite de ses lèvres. Isabelle s'était toujours demandé comment elle faisait pour taper avec des ongles aussi bien manucurés et aussi longs.

-Pour ce que ça peut me faire, rétorqua Isabelle en croisant les bras, une moue contrarié retroussant son petit nez en trompette. Je rêve de partir.

La réceptionniste fit un clin d'œil tout en se tournant avec son fauteuil.

-ça, ma belle, fit-elle en agitant son index, c'est complètement faux. Ou alors en partie. Tu a beau dire, tu es adorable avec les patients qui viennent du village voisin. Même si ils n'ont pas les moyens de payer les consultations, tu réussis toujours à les sortir de leurs problèmes. Et puis... Il y a aussi le blondinet de la chambre 515.

A l'évocation de ce patient là, Isabelle rougit fortement et se mit à bégayer des explications, jusqu'à ce Rebecca l'arrête avec un air entendu.

-On me la fait pas à moi chérie. Ton attachement à ce comateux est limite malsaine. Mais bon, chacun sa vie.

Et elle se retourna vers son ordinateur. Isabelle lui tourna le dos, faisant voltiger ses longs cheveux roux, et partit se changer. En effet, sa journée était finie, et ce soir elle avait un rencard arrangé par sa meilleure amie. Techniquement, Isabelle avait horreur de ce genre d'amour sur demande, mais elle en était à un point de solitude affective qu'elle se faisait peur à elle-même.

Elle passa alors devant les couloirs des patients de longue durée, ceux qui restaient à l'hôpital pour un temps indéterminé. Elle vérifia que personne ne la voyait puis elle se dirigea vers la chambre 515. Après tout, elle était en avance pour son rendez-vous, et puis cela faisait des mois qu'elle lui racontait tout. Il avait bien le droit de savoir qu'elle allait enfin passer une soirée amusante.

OoOoO

Le docteur Leichwein grogna d'exaspération en entendant la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée et demanda à Dieter d'aller ouvrir. Le médecin ne pouvait quitter son travail, il devait avoir fini cette étude de cas psychiatriques pour le lendemain. Il perçut alors un cri de joie de la part de Dieter, et une voix familière répondit à cette explosion de bonne humeur. Leichwein fut extrêmement surpris, puis se décida enfin à sortir de son bureau pour aller confirmer ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Non, songea-t-il, ça ne peut pas être lui... Il ne nous a pas prévenu de sa visite. »

Il trouva Dieter toujours dans l'entrée, assaillant de questions...

-Tenma ! S'écria l'ancien professeur, ça alors pour une surprise !

-Oui professeur, fit ce dernier en souriant, je suis désolé de passer comme ça à l'improviste, mais on m'a donné des vacances, alors j'ai voulu vous faire une surprise. Je ne vous dérange pas au moins ?

-Bien sûr que non, vous êtes toujours le bienvenu ! Mais vous devez mourir de faim ! Venez dîner !

Tenma accepta avec plaisir, et se dirigea vers la cuisine tant bien que mal, étant donné que Dieter refusait de lui lâcher le bras.

OoOoO

Il faisait presque nuit, et Runge s'apprêtait à rentrer chez lui quand il passa devant le cimetière. Il s'arrêta un instant, semblant hésiter, le vent frais du début d'automne soulevant son manteau gris, puis il rentra à l'intérieur.

L'endroit était vraiment lugubre, surtout la nuit, avec toutes ses pierres tombales en formes de croix et ses caveaux recouvert de lierre. Finalement, le commissaire stoppa devant une tombe, la mine sombre.

-Bonsoir Grimmer. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je fais ici, mais bon.

Et pendant un moment, Runge raconta toutes sortes de choses à Grimmer. Comment il s'était réconcilié avec sa fille, le fait que désormais, il tentait d'être moins froid et calculateur... Vint un moment où le commissaire dû partir, car il devait dîner avec sa femme, sa fille et sa petite-fille. Avant de partir, il se retourna une dernière fois vers la tombe.

-Je ne sais pas si ça peut vous intéresser, mais Johan a été transféré dans un hôpital dans la campagne, pas très loin de Düsseldorf. Erwachen, je crois...

OoOoO

Isabelle observait le visage serein de son patient depuis quelques minutes déjà. Elle le trouvait tellement beau, et elle ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts dans ses fins cheveux blonds.

- Tu sais, lui dit-elle, le rendez-vous dont je t'ai parlé, il est ce soir. J'espère que ce sera quelqu'un de gentil, pas comme Dawid. C'est Rosaline qui a tout organisé !

Elle rit doucement, et continua de lui raconter sa vie, ses pensées, ses sentiments, comme elle faisait depuis bientôt six mois. Le patient de la chambre 515 était arrivé voilà prés de huit mois, et c'était à Isabelle qu'on avait confié la tâche de s'occuper de lui. C'était certainement le patient le plus étrange. Jamais aucune visite, pas de nom dans les registres de l'hôpital, ni sur sa porte. C'était un patient fantôme, seul le personnel soignant connaissait son nom.

Johann. Johann Liebert.

Il devait vraiment être quelqu'un de très important, et se confier ainsi à lui était une erreur. De toute façon, important ou pas, c'était stupide comme réaction. Chaque jour, l'infirmière venait s'asseoir prés du lit, et parlait d'elle en regardant le visage d'ange de Johann. Et de temps en temps, elle s'amusait à lui demander qui il était, et à inventer à haute voix toute sorte de vie à ce parfait inconnu. Selon ses humeurs, il était un grand gentleman, qui avait du savoir vivre, de belles voitures, un grand château à Schwerin... Ou bien un voleur, maltraité par la police, qui l'avait fait plongé dans le coma, ou encore un agent secret, ... Il y avait tellement de possibilité, toute plus aberrante et impossible les une que les autres. Isabelle aurait tellement aimé qu'il se réveille, pour pouvoir connaître son histoire, sa véritable histoire.

Elle se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était avachie, et se rapprocha de Johann. Elle passa ses doigts dans les fines mèches blondes, avec énormément de douceur, avant de pencher son visage, et d'effleurer la joue droite du convalescent avec ses lèvres.

-j'aimerais tant voir la couleur de tes yeux, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se redressa, sourit intérieurement, puis se retourna, prête à quitter la chambre pour aller enlever sa blouse blanche, quand soudain elle sentit une main s'agripper à son bras. Elle ne put retenir un cri, et tenta de s'écarter, mais l'étreinte se resserra, comme avec désespoir.

Isabelle était sans voix. Deux grands yeux bleus, limpides comme la mer la fixait. Il avait l'air complètement hagard et paniqué, mais Johann réussi à articuler difficilement et avec une voix rauque et inusité depuis un long moment :

-Où suis-je ?

_A suivre... _


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimers : **Les personnages ne sont pas à moi et bizarrement, même s'il est beau gosse, avoir un fou dangereux psychopate dans ma maison, ça me tente pas trop XD...

**Notes :** je sais, ce chapitre est trés court mais je vais faire des efforts pour les suivants! enfin... j'vais essayer quoi!;

****

**Chapitre 2 : Qui suis-je ?**

-Où suis-je ?

Isabelle était sans voix. Elle se contentait de plonger ses grands yeux verts dans ceux bleus de Johann. Elle tremblait légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa voix, voyait ses yeux, sentait ses muscles se contracter. D'ailleurs, il avait une sacrée poigne, il commençait à lui faire mal au bras.

Elle ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois, mais aucun son ne sortit.

« Je dois franchement voir l'air d'une abrutie là, songea-t-elle. C'est sûr, à force de faire le poisson rouge. Mais... ! Et si c'était à cause de mon baiser qu'il s'était réveillé ? Et s'il se rappelait de tout ? »

Pour parfaire le tableau de la parfaite cruche qu'elle incarnait en cet instant, elle se mit à rougir. Elle se reprit dés qu'elle vit un air paniqué sur le visage du blond.

En effet, il lâcha son bras en regardant autour de lui avec incompréhension. Il recula dans son lit jusqu'à se plaquer contre le mur. Il regarda Isabelle comme si elle représentait son seul point d'attache dans ce monde, et lui demanda, presque les larmes aux yeux :

-Qui suis-je ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Qu'est-ce qui...

Elle sortit immédiatement de sa léthargie, et le prit par les épaules en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-elle avec douceur, tu t'appelles Johann, et tu es dans un hôpital. Je vais aller chercher un médecin, ne panique pas.

Même si elle voyait qu'il était toujours déboussolé, ses paroles l'avaient au moins un peu calmer. Isabelle lui serra légèrement les épaules en souriant avant de sortir à la recherche d'un médecin.

Pendant ce temps, Johann, assis dans son lit, fixait ses mains avec un visage impassible, presque inquiétant.

OoOoO

Isabelle attendait devant la porte de la chambre 515. Il tripatouillait ses doigts, entortillait ses cheveux, se mordait la lèvre inférieure, bref, elle était tout, sauf calme. En plus, elle était en rogne contre les médecins. C'était elle qui s'occupait de Johann depuis son admission ici, alors pourquoi l'avait-il ainsi mise à la porte ? Jamais elle ne les avait vu aussi stressé.

-Peut-être que finalement, il est quelqu'un de très important... pensa-t-elle tout haut.

-Où bien quelqu'un de dangereux.

Isabelle se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler, une moue d'incompréhension sur son joli visage.

-Ben oui, ma petite Isa, fit Rebecca en la regardant comme une gamine de six ans, les patients ici ne sont pas tous nets. On a deux ou trois criminelles qui traînent.

-Johann n'est pas un criminel ! Objecta vivement l'infirmière. Il a juste sûrement eu de gros problèmes avant !

La secrétaire partit en soupirant.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il a une bouille d'ange qu'il est forcément innocent, tu sais.

Isabelle jeta un regard assassin au dos de son amie, et se mit face à la porte. Maintenant, on allait arrêter de se payer sa tête. Elle allait défoncer la porte s'il le fallait !

Alors qu'elle levait le poing pour marteler la porte, cette dernière s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaître M. Achilles, le directeur de l'hôpital. Il la dévisagea de haut en bas, hautain, jusqu'à la faire rougir. Au bout de quelques instants, il consentit à lui donner un bout de papier sur lequel était noté un numéro de téléphone.

-Appelez ce numéro, ordonna-t-il sèchement.

En temps normal, Isabelle lui aurait fait remarqué que la politesse n'était pas faite pour les chiens, mais à cet instant, elle était plus occupé à regarder par-dessous les épaules de son supérieur pour pouvoir regarder Johann. D'après ce qu'elle réussissait à voir, on lui faisait des prises de sang. Il tourna la tête vers elle, et lui sourit. Elle lui fit un petit coucou, puis courut jusqu'au standart pour téléphoner avant qu'Achilles ne la vire à cause de sa lenteur incompétente.

Elle décrocha le téléphone et regarda le papier d'un air pensif.

-Alors, marmonna-t-elle, M. Runge, Düsseldorf...

OoOoO

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit dans le petit appartement désert.

Une fois. Il y avait des lettres éparpillées sur le buffet du salon.

Quatre fois. Des assiettes sales traînaient dans l'évier.

Six fois. Il y avait des photos représentant une jeune femme avec un bébé, ou bien une femme d'âge mûr avec un homme au physique un peu austère, qui trônaient sur la cheminée.

« Vous êtes bien chez Runge, je ne suis pas là pour le moment... » Un mot avec une écriture d'enfant était épinglé sur le frigo et disait : « Ce soir, dîner avec papi ! ».

OoOoO

-Merde...

-Ta mère t'a jamais appris la politesse ?

Isabelle, qui venait de raccrocher le téléphone, lança un regard désabusé à Rebecca.

-Vois-tu le geste particulièrement obscène que je te fais mentalement ?

La secrétaire rit en rangeant d'autres dossiers.

-En tout cas, une chose est sûre, elle t'a pas appris à être à l'heure à tes rencards...

L'infirmière eût une moue d'incompréhension total, qui se changea vite en une vraie panique. Elle sortit de derrière l'accueil en faisant tomber plusieurs piles de dossiers.

-J'suis à la bourre, râla-t-elle en courant vers le vestiaire.

Elle ouvrit brusquement la porte, et se rua vers son casier en regardant l'horloge au-dessus de la porte.

« J'ai carrément deux heures de retard ! »

OoOoO

Il tombait des cordes à l'extérieur de la maison de style victorien où se trouvaient trois ou quatre personnes. Elles étaient debout face à un cinquième homme, assis dans un fauteuil vert foncé. Il arborait un sourire inquiétant, et ses yeux paraissaient presque... Démoniaque.

-Ainsi donc, fit-il avec un sourire, il s'est réveillé...

Il se passa doigt sous le menton avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire, tout aussi mauvais que ses yeux. Mais le détail le plus insolite chez cet homme assez jeune, était qu'il lui manquait une partie de son oreille droite.

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à Naoki Urasawa

**Notes : **Vraiment désolée pour le retard » et en plus, je vous fourni un chapitre aussi courts que les autres... navrée.

La chanson que fredonne chantonne à la fin et dont Isabelle parle est inspiré d'une chanson de Gainsbourg : « good Bye emanuelle »

**Chapitre 3 : ne m'oublie pas...**

Isabelle courait aussi qu'elle le pouvait, glissant parfois dans des flaques d'eau. Elle portait un manteau rouge, un pantalon vert foncé et un pull fin noir. Elle portait un sac en bandoulière et avait attaché ses cheveux grâce à une barrette. Elle n'avait déjà pas trouvé le temps de se préparer, mais maintenant, à cause de sa course folle et de la pluie, des mèches rousses lui tombait devant les yeux, son pantalon était maculé de boue, et elle avait le nez qui coulait.

Elle ouvrit brusquement les portes en verres du bar ou elle devait se retrouver avec l'ami de Rosaline. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Alors là, c'était géniale. Elle avait plusieurs heures de retard, n'était pas maquillé, on aurait pu la prendre pour une SDF, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'apparence de son rencard, et pour couronner le tout ne connaissait même pas son nom.

-Géniale, grogna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle s'approcha du barman, et lui demanda avec désespoir :

-Est-ce qu'on a laissé un message pour une certaine Isabelle Müller ?

L'homme acquiesça, posa le verre qu'il nettoyait et lui tendit un bout de papier. Le message eut pour effet de déprimer la pauvre Isabelle encore plus ; elle sortit en claquant la porte du bar, sous les regards surpris des clients.

_Isabelle, tu exagères ! Tu es insupportable, quand te décideras tu à sortir de ton trou ? On dirait que tu ne fais aucun effort, que tu te complait dans tes problèmes. Nous sommes partis au bout de deux heures et demie sans te voir._

_Rosaline _

Elle froissa rageusement le mémo, avant de le jeter par terre ou l'eau le détrempa, faisant baver l'encre. Elle se complaisait dans ses problèmes ? C'était sa faute maintenant ? Oui, bon, ok, c'était sa faute sur ce coup là, mais la réflexion de Rosaline était de très mauvais goût après tout ce qu'avait vécu la jeune infirmière.

Quoi que...

Isabelle soupira et s'assit avec lassitude sur un banc, la pluie continuant de ruisseler sur elle. La rouquine avait voulu s'éloigner au maximum du bar, et s'était retrouvé dans un coin un peu louche. Elle n'y prêtait pas vraiment d'attention, son regard se perdant dans le vide, le silence ambiant de la rue seulement entrecoupé par le bruit d'un cabaret situé un peu plus loin. Les éclats de rire, la musique sur laquelle de filles en petites tenues se trémoussaient...

_Ils disaient quoi déjà tous ces gros pervers ? Ah oui... « Isabelle aime les caresses buccales et manuelles »_

Elle eut un ricanement de dérision alors qu'un éclat de rire féminin couvrait le reste ; ça, c'était le signal qu'elle avait appâté un gros client et que la nuit serait longue et fructueuse.

Toute perdue qu'elle était dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas senti un petit chauve un peu trop imbibé s'approcher d'elle et poser une main sur sa cuisse. Elle tourna ses yeux froids vers lui.

-Tu viens avec moi ma mignonnette ? T'es toute frigorifiée... Viens que je te réchauffe.

-Bas les pattes, ou je te les coupes.

L'homme parut quelques instants déconcerté par le visage et la voix de cette fille si frêle. Une voix froide, blasée.

Isabelle se leva, bousculant au passage le saoulard, qui ne se débina pas pour autant, et lui agrippa l'épaule.

-Eh ! Me parle pas comme ça ! Tu crois que c'est qui, qui va te payer ta nuit !

Isabelle se retourna brusquement et l'envoya valser avec un coup de genoux bien placé. Il s'écroula au sol, plié en deux et crachant des insultes à la jeune femme.

-Désolée, j'ai d'autres revenus maintenant, fit-elle en rajustant la bandoulière de son sac.

OoOoO

Runge émergea de sous ses couvertures et éteignit le réveil d'un revers de la main. Il se tourna vers l'autre côté de son lit, toujours désespérément vide. La réconciliation avec sa femme était en bonne voie, mais on ne pouvait pas effacer toutes ces années d'indifférence en quelques mois.

Il s'accorda un soupir avant de passer par la case salle de bain, puis café matinal. C'est alors qu'il nouait sa cravate qu'il distingua la petite lumière rouge du répondeur. Il jura intérieurement de ne pas avoir vérifié son répondeur plus tôt. C'était peut-être important. Une voix féminine s'éleva dans la pièce.

« Bonjour M. Runge, c'est de la part de l'hôpital Erwachen. Vous aviez demandé à être prévenu si jamais... »

OoOoO

Les petites horloges de la maison du docteur Leichwein indiquait sept heure trente, et des bruits de conversation sortaient de la cuisine.

-Dieter, dépêche toi un peu tu veux ?!

Le vieux docteur faisait semblant de s'énerver sur le petit garçon, qui n'avait pas l'air décidé à quitter Tenma et à aller à l'école.

-Oui, oui, pépia Dieter, les yeux fixé sur le japonais par dessus son bol.

Tenma sentait qu'on arriverait à rien de cette manière, et alors que son ancien professeur allait répondre au téléphone, il fit une proposition au petit rouquin.

-Que dirais-tu si ce soir, c'était moi qui passais te chercher à l'école, et que tu me faisais un peu visiter ?

Dieter poussa un cri de joie, mais avant qu'il ait pu accepter, Leichwein l'interrompit.

-J'ai peur, docteur Tenma que ce ne soit pas possible...

Ce dernier se tourna avec incompréhension vers le vieil homme, et fut surpris par sa soudaine pâleur.

-Tenma, souffla Leichwein, c'est le commissaire Runge au téléphone...

OoOoO

La pauvre Isabelle avait vraiment une tête de déterré, comme lui avait fait si gentiment remarquer Rebecca.

Il avait fallu que l'infirmière téléphone à Rosaline pour s'excuser, et elle avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se faire remonter les bretelles. Maintenant, elle faisait la tournée de ses patients, notant les problèmes de chacun, changeant les perfusions, redressant les oreillers...

Bizarrement, et certainement pour la première fois depuis six mois, elle n'avait aucune envie d'aller dans la chambre 515. D'après les médecins, Johann souffrait d'une amnésie totale, et il était incapable de dire qui il était, ou encore pourquoi il était là. Elle redoutait qu'il lui pose des questions à elle, alors que depuis le début, elle espérait que ce serait lui qui aurait les réponses.

Elle s'était confié à lui à cœur ouvert, lui avait racontée chaque détail de sa vie, qui n'avait toujours été une partie de plaisir. Comment faire pour agir avec lui de manière professionnelle ?

Elle s'était raccrochée à l'idée qu'il se souviendrait d'elle, qu'il lui sourirait, et qu'elle se remettrait à lui parler, et que cette fois ce ne serait plus des monologues.

Mais la voilà confronté à la dure réalité, alors qu'elle entra dans la chambre et qu'il la regarda avec presque indifférence une fois qu'ils se sont dits bonjour.

Elle changea ses perfusions, releva les informations de sa fiche patient. Johann regardait avec lassitude par la fenêtre, et elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes. Il y avait tant de solitude dans ce regard, tant de détresse qu'elle était incapable de soigner.

Elle retint un cri de surprise quand il se tourna brusquement vers elle, et qu'il plongea ses yeux océans, dans ses yeux émeraude. Un long silence s'installa alors qu'ils ne se quittaient pas du regard. Enfin, Johann leva lentement sa main vers la joue de l'infirmière et essuya une de ses larmes.

-Isa, murmura-t-il, tu reviendras, comme avant ?

Elle le regarda avec surprise ; il l'avait appelé par son surnom, et... Comme avant ?

-Tu... Vous vous souvenez de moi ?

Il lui sourit en répondant :

-Pas vraiment. Juste du son de ta voix et de ta présence à mes côtés.

Il marqua une pause, et poursuivi :

-Mais, tu reviendras ?

Ce fut au tour d'Isabelle de lui offrir son plus beau sourire.

-Oui. Je serais toujours là.

Elle fut rappelée à la réalité par l'entrée brutale d'une autre infirmière qui la demandait pour une urgence dans la chambre voisine.

Une fois la porte refermée, et Johann à nouveau seul, il se mit à fredonner, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Isabelle aime les caresses, buccales et manuelles...

A suivre...


End file.
